


Someone Never There

by Meddalarksen



Series: This Revolution of Our Blood [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 22:50:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/932014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meddalarksen/pseuds/Meddalarksen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How does one go on when the other half of their soul is gone?  Is it fighting for the right cause if you're fighting for selfish reasons?  Or do the ends justify that?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone Never There

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings for this fic: Self-destructive bordering on suicidal thoughts.

~~Dear~~ Fred,

God this is weird.  I just, I have to talk to someone and it’s you who I would talk to about these things, you know?  Of course you know.  You always ~~know~~ knew.  Everything’s going to hell. And I’m not sure I actually care.  I mean, of course I care.  I don’t want it to get that bad again.  No one else should have to ~~lose half of themselves~~ go through war like we did. So I’m in it for however long I last, I guess.

You don’t know what I’m talking about.  First time in ~~our lives~~ my life that I can say that.  It’s almost funny, isn’t it? The world hasn’t changed, Fred.  Oh, sure, the Dark Lord isn’t alive anymore but it hasn’t _changed_.  The trials are over, or mostly over, and the sodding Death Eaters are still among us. Guess it all goes to show that the world really does run on money and power and who has it and who doesn’t.  And guess what?  We don’t.

We’re going back to Grimmauld Place.  There are a lot of us, but it’s still going to be too quiet.  Too strange.  Not enough people who used to be there are going to be.  Harry’s running this thing, but I don’t think it’s him who’s actually the brains behind it.  You’d laugh at who it is.  No, not Ron. Draco Malfoy.  Yeah, that one.  I’m not sure I trust him.  But it’s not really about trust is it?

What’s it about?  It’s about making sure no one else goes through the rest of their life hoping to get randomly struck by lightning.  It’s about making sure no one else spends their days looking for someone who isn’t there.  Making sure that no one else turns in the street every time they hear a particular name, or see a hair color, or catch a scent.  It’s about making sure that no one else has to die like you did.  It’s about seeing this god damn thing finished.

I’m not going to make it. You’d tell me that I’ll be fine, but you’re not here to do that.  As reckless as we were together, we kept each other from getting killed or worse.  Only, we didn’t did we?  Because you’re not here, you bastard.  You’re not here and I have to deal with another war on my own this time.  Oh sure, I’m not fighting it alone but you’re gone.  I’m going to let you in on a secret, Fred.  Just like I always ~~do~~ did.

I’m not planning to make it out of this. 

Oh I’ll fight long and hard.  I don’t want to see this lot cock it up, but I don’t want to survive it.  I don’t want to see what the world looks like on the other side of the revolution or whatever the hell it is.  I’m tired.  I feel too old for this.  That’s a laugh, isn’t it?  Hardly out of school and I already feel too old.  But looking around at this lot I am.  If they’re old and only just out of year seven then ~~we’re~~ I’m ancient.

So, I guess all this to say, that I miss you.

 

See you soon,

George


End file.
